The invention relates to a windshield wiper device for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle.
Windshield wiper devices typically have a wiper arm or wiper lever, wherein a wiper blade is moved over the windshield of a motor vehicle. The wiper blade is moved here between a first turning position and a second turning position. For this purpose, the wiper arm is connected via a driveshaft to a wiper motor. In particular in the case of windshields having pronounced changes in curvature, the wiper blade easily loses contact with the windshield. In particular in the case of windshields with a pronounced curvature, this may result in wiping areas not being wiped, or in smearing.
Since a wiping operation has to be optimized for a multiplicity of parameters, such as, for example, the amount of rain falling on the windshield, a possible snow loading on the windshield, the speed of the vehicle and associated wind pressure on the wiper arm, smearing cannot be reliably prevented in a simple manner by adaptation of the pressure of the wiper arm on the windshield. There is therefore a need for further improvement of windshield wiper devices.
A plurality of boundary conditions should additionally be taken into consideration for improvement purposes. These include the outlay on the production, and the production costs, the material costs, but also the properties of the windshield wiper device, in particular the function under diverse conditions and the endurance under a multiplicity of conditions.
Customarily, the regular use of windshield wiper devices, in particular wiper blades, causes the occurrence of wear phenomena, which are associated with a deterioration in the wiping quality. Furthermore, the exposed position of windshield wiper devices on the front windshield or rear windshield of motor vehicles, in particular during passage through a washing system, gives rise to the risk of the windshield wiper device being damaged or even torn off. In these cases, the worn or damaged windshield wiper devices have to be exchanged. Conventionally, the exchange of windshield wiper devices is relatively complicated since the latter are customarily fastened to the driveshaft via screw connections.